Staring Over Again
by BrokeMyHeartOnTheRoad
Summary: Edward left Bella, and she's completely helpless. When Charlie comes in to talk to her, she decided it's time for her to change and get over Edward. R&R please.  I'm horrible with summaries, sorry.
1. Start Of Something New

**Wow, it's been forever since I last wrote a story… And I've been reading a bunch of BellaxPaul stories, and so I've decided it's time I get back into writing and I write my own. (: Now, to start off, this story is basically how I met my boyfriend, and how we became how we are. (Only, Paul is still a werewolf, I'm not as shy as Bella, and I'm the tanner one where as my boyfriend is the whiter one.) So, if the story stinks or you don't think it's the best, please tell me. All comments are appreciated and needed. Thanks. (:**

**Oh, and, some back info:**

**Bella is 17 years old, and a Junior at Forks High School.**

**Jake is 16 and a sophomore at La Push High School.**

**Angela is 17 years old, and a Junior with Bella.**

**Jessica (who I might barely use.) is a Cheerleader, and she's a 17 year old Junior.**

**Ben is 17, and a Junior. **

**And Edward and the Cullens are gone. **

**The first chapter picks up when Bella is in her Zombie-Stage. **

**Chapter 1: My New Life. **

He left me… I couldn't believe it. We were perfect for each other. He loved me, and I loved him. So why was he doing this to me? It was probably a test…. I stared out of my window for what must have been hours, because Charlie came knocking on my door.

"Bella, honey… Are you coming to eat?" I didn't answer. How could I eat when my life was gone? Charlie opened the door a little, then walked in. "Bells, you gotta understand something… Edward, he was a really nice kid, but there are other guys out there. Guys that will take care of my Bella and not look like the use too much gel… Just, please?" Charlie begged, and I began feeling horrible. Suddenly, I found my voice.

"Dad, I'll be down soon… And, I'm sorry about everything I've put you and Mom through. It wasn't nice, I know, but still. I just thought he was the one…." I hung my head in defeat, refusing to let the tears come. Charlie nodded, and stood up before he walked out of the room, "Don't forget you've always got Jake." He called over his shoulder.

I stood up, _Jake? When was the last time I even talked to him?_

I shook my head, walking slowly downstairs. I had just got to the Kitchen when someone knocked on the door. "I've got it." I told Charlie, already at the door. I opened it to see a muscular man, someone who was insanely tan, like they lived on the Rez. I looked up and saw Sam's dark eyes.

"Sammy!" I yelled, hugging him, "How's you and Emily? How's Jake? Wait, what are you even doing here? And why are you so tan?" I was jumping now, and Charlie came in with a weird look in his eyes, probably because I went from Zombie-Bella to Omg-It's-Sam-And-I-Can't-Stop-Being-So-Happy-To-See-My-Best-Friend-Bella. I smiled and stopped jumping.

Sam smiled, hugging me tightly. "Ah, Bella. It's good to see you're better." Sam looked at Charlie, and I knew they were waiting for me to snap back and start being a Zombie again. Charlie must have had a certain look in his eyes, because Sam suddenly tensed up. "I-I'll be back later, guys. It was nice to see you, Bella." And with one last look, Sam walked away.

**+ + Time Jump: Two Months + + **

It's been two months since that night with Sam, and he hasn't been around, or answering calls. I called Jake yesterday, but Billy said he wasn't feeling well and had to rest. I decided if he didn't answer today, I'd head down to La Push and make him talk to me.

It was only until Angela poked me that I realized it was lunch time at school. I blinked, _When did I walk here?_ I don't remember anything but waking up this morning to shower. I know I drove to school, but I don't remember getting out of my truck or walking to class. I shook my head and shoveled the food into my mouth. I looked up to look at Mike, but saw something outside near the trees.

"Angela? Did you see that?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"What, Bella?" Angela asked. Angela was a great friend, she took me back with open arms, because she understood what it was like to have the man you thought was the one, disappear. I didn't realize that Ben had broken up with her until she told me, and I felt horrible.

_Edward… I miss you…_ I thought, then looked at Angela. "There was something outside, near the trees…"

"Bella, honey… There's been something there since you walked into the Cafeteria."

I looked back outside, and thought I saw a man, tall and tan. "Hey, Angela? Will you go outside with me?" I asked, looking over to see her nod. We stood up and dumped our barely-touched food, and walked outside. _Is it Sam? Or Jake? Gosh, what I'd give to see Jake… I miss my best friend so much… Please, Jake… Don't leave me like Edward did…_

We reached the tree line, and when I took another step closer, a deep, booming voice spoke, "Don't come any closer, Isabella."

**OO: Who is it? Is it Jake or Sam? Or maybe one of the other Pack members? R&R to find out. (:**

**P.S, I'll try to update as soon as I can. It took me about a week to just write this, but I've been busy with parties and Christmas stuff… **


	2. Paul's Background

**Sorry I haven't updated… I was having troubles with my Laptop and it wouldn't boot up when I needed it to, but that's fixed. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday[s] while I was absent. You guys are amazing! **

**Anyway, this story is about Paul and what happens before he meets Bella. The next chapter I'll get started on as soon as possible and will be up soon.**

**On with the story~**

**Chapter 2: A Past I Can't Stand.**

He hated me, and he made it known. My father – if you could even call him that – hated me, and he always had. I think I remember him beating my mother when I was little, but then again my mother died of 'natural causes' when I was about five years old. Natural causes my ass, she died because he beat her too hard. I sighed and shook my head, walking out of my little house and closing the door before turning to walk to the woods. I slipped my shorts off and left them at the edge of the tree line, just like any other day.

_I need to talk to Sam…_ I thought, walking a bit farther into the woods before changing into my wolf. I loved the feel of my feet on the ground, the wind in my fur… It was amazing, really. Just everything about being a wolf was. The only bad thing, was having an Alpha to listen to. And a Beta, but I'm the beta so that doesn't count. I chuckled to myself before howling into the air, calling for Sam. Suddenly, seven different voices popped into my head.

_Paul or Sam? I can never tell with those two… _Embry thought. Dumbass.

_Embry, that was Paul. Dumbass. _Jake echoed my thoughts, and I wolfed a laugh.

_Are you two really going to do this now? _Jared asked.

_Quiet! Now. Who howled? _Sam ordered.

_Paul did._ Everyone said at the same time. I just put my head down.

_Everyone but Paul and I need to be back in their human forms in two seconds or so help me… _Sam didn't need to finish the sentence, and he rarely ever needed to. Sam knew, when someone had to talk, they had to talk.

Everyone went back, and suddenly Sam was in front of me. I didn't know he had moved until I felt a tap on my paw.

_Paul, what is it?_

_I was thinking about my dad again, Sam… What if he's going to come back, and kill me like my mother? _

_Paul, you're stressing yourself out over nothing. Oh, and, to help you keep your mind off that, I saw Bella today, Charlie Swan's daughter. She's better, now. Got some color to her face, and she seemed happy to be home. _

_That's great… _I couldn't remember for the life of me what Bella looked like, so I decided to go check tomorrow.

_I've got to go, Emily's cooking and she wants me home. _Sam nudged me with his paw. _Don't throw yourself into any down spiral, alright? Everything will be fine. _And with that, Sam left. I was alone, again, and I had nothing to do about it. I sighed and went back to my house, throwing on my shorts when I got to the tree line.

I was running for my life, trying to get there before Sam noticed where I was. I phased back quickly and shoved my legs into my shorts, looking around… And then I saw her. Beautiful, amazing, and wonderful, Ms. Bella Swan. When she looked over and saw me, my heart pounded faster in my chest, and I wondered if I looked okay. Then she stood up, and began walking out the door.

_Oh boy…_ I thought,_ Here it goes…_


	3. Is It My Heart, Or My Head?

**I feel horrible because I haven't updated! I've been grounded – grades and such – so I apologize for that. I promise that this time, I'm not going to get grounded, or at least I'll try my hardest not to. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys. It means a lot. :3**

**This is in Bella's POV, by the way. C;**

**Anywhoo~ On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Seeing Him.**

I stopped where I was, staring ahead. Beside me, I could feel Angela tense up. _Oh goodness, _I thought, _what if he tries to rape and kill us?_ I couldn't stop myself as I began to tremble, the thought running through me as I stared into the trees. "Who is it…?" I asked, while Angela looked at me with a look that just scared _What the hell do you think you're doing?_

"I was just… I was making sure you were okay –for Sam. He wanted to make sure you were okay." The voice spoke slowly, almost as if it was going to shake had he talked faster.

"Sam?" I asked, my hopes rising, "he's worried about me? But he hasn't been answering my calls and – wait, who are you? I know you're not Jake or Sam, and Paul would have lost his temper by now…." I stared off, thinking of whom else was in the pack.

"It's me, Bella... But I have to go. Meet me tomorrow near the woods behind your house. I'll be there around eight." He spoke slowly again, then all I heard was the rustle of leafs, and I assumed he was gone. I turned to Angela, whose eyes were wide with disbelief. "Did you two just make a date?" She yelled. _Huh… I guess I did. _I thought as we turned, heading back into the building. And for the rest of the day, I couldn't help but to wonder who it was that talked to me that day.

**++ At Bella's home. ++**

I looked at the clock for hours, and it seemed to never change. It was only seven fifteen, and I couldn't wait to see who it was I had talked to the day before. I looked around the room, then decided I'd go ahead and go sit outside – even if it was forty-five minutes early.

As soon as I felt the concrete against the back of my thighs, the leafs moved. _Is it him?_ I thought before I could stop myself. I looked around, my eyes wide, before realizing he couldn't hear me. _Just talk, Bella… See if it's him…_

"I see you couldn't wait to see me." A man said, his voice coming from the trees. A smile danced across my lips as I looked in the general direction, "Am I the only one? You apparently couldn't either…" I heard a booming laugh then, almost as booming as Emmett's. _Emmett…. My crazy, rock-looking vampire brother…_

"So, are you going to sit there or come and find out who I am?" The man spoke again, slight chuckle in his voice. I stood up, slowly walking in the general direction, "Guide me..." I heard myself whispering.

"Right." I turned right a little, then some more when I heard nothing. "Forward." I moved my legs forward, step by step, before hearing a quiet "Stop." I looked up, then up some more. _He's almost six feet tall!_ I stared up, his face covered, but his smooth, sculpted chest and stomach in perfect view for me to see. I opened my mouth, whispering the word so quietly that I wasn't entirely sure if I had even said it, "Forward."

He moved forward a small step, then another, and another until his face wasn't covered by the leafs and shadows. He was staring down, though, so I didn't know what to expect when I said, "Now look at me."

Those deep, brown eyes caught me instantly. Everything shifted, and I could tell that I wouldn't be the same. I had no idea what was happening, but I knew that no matter what, this guy would protect me. He'd make sure I was never hurt, and always safe. He'd protect me with his life, whether my life needed protecting or not. I moved my eyes to his hair, its perfect wind-swept dark brown locks falling over each other, yet not onto his forehead. His nose had a perfect slant, and a cute little bridge on it; and his lips, they looked so smooth and mature, yet so rough and young at the same time. I couldn't bring myself to speak, but when I heard Jake yell, "Paul, no!" my heart was torn in two as I tore my gaze away from this man.

The next thing I knew before I ran inside was there was two wolfs in my backyard. One was deep brown, and the other was a silver-grey color.

**I know this was short, and I'm sorry. I promise to update as often as I can, though! **

**I love you all, and please Review. :3 **

**33**


	4. My Angel, My Love

**So, I'm not exactly sure if I want to continue with this story not… Should I?**

**Please review and tell me. I'm losing all hope** **in this** **story, because nobody is giving me feedback. .-.**

**Anyway, this one is in Paul's POV. **

As I ran to Bella's house, I heard Sam's words from earlier in my head, and the scene began to unfold in front of me without my permission.

_I had just walked through the front door of Sam and Emily's place, when I heard yelling._

"_Sam, don't hurt him! He didn't mean to do anything!" I heard Emily, who sounded exhausted and worn out, yell._

"_Sam, please! I didn't mean to hurt her! She moved her hand when I went to put the pan down!" Seth yelled. What the hell had Seth done? He's just fifteen…_

_Sam began yelling, then, "No! You burned her god damn hand! Look at it!" _

_I decided I'd walk in then, and I'm sure as hell glad I did. Sam had Seth up against the wall by his throat and Emily was desperately trying to get Sam off of Seth. When she saw me, she started screaming at me, "Why are you standing there? Come help me!"_

_I walked over, and hurriedly removed Seth from Sam's grasp. "Sam," I spoke slowly and calmly, "it was an accident. Accidents happen… And burns heal." _

_Sam, growling, looked at me. "What are you doing here, Lahote?" _

"_Can I go meet Bella at her house?"_

"_Sure. I don't care."_

_Grinning, I walked out, and changed into my wolf before running off to Forks._

He doesn't care if I go to Bella's, today or any day. I loved that part about Sam. I phased back, slipping on my shorts, and that's when she walked out. She sat down on the steps when I chuckled to myself, and spoke up, "I see you couldn't wait to see." I saw her smile before speaking confidently, "Am I the only one? You apparently couldn't either…" I boomed out a laugh, then spoke with a chuckle, "So, are you going to sit there or come and find out who I am?" She stood up, slowly walking in the general direction, "Guide me..." she softly whispered.

"Right." She turned right a little, then some more when she heard nothing from me. "Forward." She moved her legs forward, step by step, before hearing a quiet "Stop." She looked up, then up some more. She stared up, seeing that my face was covered by shadows, yet my torso completely in her view. She opened my mouth, whispering the word so quietly that even I had to strain to hear it, "Forward."

I slowly walked forward, one step at a time, while my eyes and face stayed pointed down. I moved until I knew she'd be able to see me, and I heard her voice, "Now look at me."

As I looked, those sweet brown eyes caught my attention, and she became my sun, and my whole world. She was beautiful, really. Her brown hair was lying over her shoulders in loose curls, her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her lips were slightly parted, making me want to kiss them. She had a smaller build to her, but her curves were amazing. I couldn't believe I'd never felt this way before.

That's when it happened, when Jake appeared. I heard him yell "Paul, no!" And just as my eyes tore away from her beautiful ones, I saw him phase. I pushed Bella away from me, back towards the house, and phased myself.

The first thing on my mind as my angel went inside was to kill whatever threatened my love.

**So here you go! Next one should be up soon. (: **

**R&R (:**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I really wish I hadn't lost my inspiration, but I did… So either someone can inspire me, or help me write this. Email me or message me, email: 12 .

I'm making another story, that hopefully I won't lose interest in, but if I do, then oh well. I'll continue to write it. I just completely forgot my train of thought and hopes for this story..


End file.
